The present disclosure relates to a mask treating apparatus and a mask treating method, and more particularly to, a mask treating apparatus and a mask treating method in which a fiducial mark is formed on a blank mask.
Photolithography is used to form fine patterns in fabricating a semiconductor device. A transfer mask (e.g., a photomask) may be employed to form the fine patterns. The fabrication of the transfer mask may use a blank mask having a thin layer for forming a transfer pattern (or, a mask pattern) on a transparent substrate.